Survival of the Fittest
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Hermione has realised her feelings for Ron...just as a new girl tries to steal his heart. Who is she and what is she hiding? Will anyone believe Hermione when she finds the truth? And Hermione gets help from Malfoy? R&R! (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Welcome to my first Harry Potter story!!! I don't know if it is even any  
  
good.  
  
Emaleneangel: I'm new to Harry Potter writing as well (although for some reason  
  
the movies do tend to make me curse a blue streak). This chapter is dedicated to my  
  
good friend Chibi-Kari, who finally learned how to say Hermione during its writing. We  
  
are co-writing this or at least the first chapter. Obviously we don't own Harry Potter or  
  
everyone would know our names and we would be rich!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: I wish...  
  
Emaleneangel: Well on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Survival of the Fittest  
  
Ch. 1-The New Girl  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
THE WHEASLEY HOUSEHOLD...NIGHT  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I know that it makes no sense, Ginny, but it's Ron's overall stupidity that makes  
  
me love him." Hermione stated as she rolled over in the bed to face her red headed  
  
friend.  
  
The youngest Weasley stared at her bush-haired friend. "You're right. That  
  
doesn't make any sense." Hermione simply groaned and slammed her head against  
  
her pillow. "But then again he's my brother so I don't even want to think about anyone  
  
loving him. It's just a little too...gross...weird...UGGGHHH!!!" Ginny said throwing her  
  
pale arms.  
  
Hermione had spent the last week at the Weasley household. Although it had  
  
been a blast, talking with her friends and learning how to play the Quidditch position of  
  
beater (she found that the position was a surprisingly effective way to channel her  
  
anger), it had also provided her with ample opportunities to make an ass out of herself  
  
in front of her heart's desire. Breaking dishes, stuttering, and to her utmost  
  
embarrassment, bragging about her academic achievements (something she tended to  
  
do when she became flustered). But tomorrow they would be returning to Hogwarts and  
  
hopefully things would return to a fraction of normality. She knew it would never be the  
  
same, since her infatuation, with Ron, came to be.  
  
"You got quiet all of a sudden. What are you thinking about? A certain  
  
Gryffindor with red hair and a nice butt?" asked Ginny coyly nudging at her friend with  
  
her elbow.  
  
"You know he does have a nice butt." She said with fake contemplation, as the  
  
corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile.  
  
"Ewwww. There are some things a girl can go her entire life without knowing,  
  
and that was one of them."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
THE TRAIN STATION...THE NEXT DAY  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes colored like frosted glass was standing  
  
on the platform 9 ¾, donning a short white skirt and a pink tank top. Crossing her arms  
  
she turned around and waited for some unsuspecting being, filled with testosterone, to  
  
carry her collection of pink trunks onto the train. She shortly found the answer, when  
  
her eyes happened to land on a gangly red haired teenage boy, kneeling on the ground  
  
putting his trunk in the compartment under the train.  
  
Putting on her charm, she walked towards him, her hips swaying. She leaned  
  
down next to him and said, "Would you mind helping me with my bags?"  
  
At hearing the sugary voice, Ron looked up to see her standing there with an  
  
innocent smile. He quickly straightened up and replied, "N-No problem, I-I just finished  
  
with mine," He stuttered.  
  
She giggled slightly and held out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Jacqueline, but  
  
you can call me Jacqui. Those are my bags over there." She said pointing at the pile.  
  
"Wow," he said, surveying her luggage. "Well my name is Ron. I've never seen  
  
you around Hogwarts before. What year are you?" He said as they started to walk  
  
towards her bags.  
  
"I just transferred here and I'm going into my sixth year. What year are you going  
  
into?" She asked as they reached her bags and he started to heave them into another  
  
compartment.  
  
"Well...ugghh...I'm going into my sixth year too." He said struggling with the last  
  
trunk, "Do you want to sit with my friends and I?" He asked straightening up, it wasn't  
  
normal for him to feel this comfortable around a girl, but Jacqui had an aura around her  
  
that made him feel at ease.  
  
"Ron! There you are. We've been looking all over for you." He turned around to  
  
find Hermione running towards him, waving her arm enthusiastically in the air. Harry  
  
and Ginny followed at a slower pace. "Guess what? Malfoy got in a potions accident  
  
over the break and his hair is bright pink." She turned to Jacqueline. "Who are you?"  
  
she promptly blurted out.  
  
Ron, used to his friend's less than subtle nature, didn't seem to notice the  
  
hostility in her voice. "Hermione, this is Jacqui. She's just transferred. Jacqui this is  
  
Hermione, she's one my friends. And that's Harry and my sister Ginny." If Hermione  
  
had been worried a second ago she was practically in a state a panic when the  
  
bombshell barely glanced at their famous friend before turning back to Ron. In the past  
  
most girls had dropped Ron faster than you could say Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
  
when they had found out that he was friends with Harry Potter.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all. And, Ron, I'll take you up on the train seat, but I've  
  
got to find a teacher first." She smiled at them before bouncing off. Hermione had to  
  
suppress a growl as she watched Ron's gaze follow the new girl.  
  
"I forgot to ask her where she was from." Ron said turning back to his friends  
  
and sister.  
  
"The United States obviously. Or did something distract from the sweet sound of  
  
her voice?" Hermione stated causing Harry to snort; Ron seemed not to hear the  
  
second part of her sentence.  
  
They got on the train and found an empty compartment. Harry and Ginny sat  
  
down next to each other, while Ron and Hermione took the parallel seat. They talked  
  
about trivial subjects until the door opened and Jacqui came in.  
  
Seeing Jacqui, Ron pushed Hermione off the seat and said, "Sit here Jacqui!"  
  
"Thank you Ron." She said smiling at him, as Hermione picked herself up off the  
  
ground and went over to sit next to Ginny.  
  
"So what house do you want to be in?" Harry asked, trying to prevent Hermione  
  
from spitting some scathing comment.  
  
Jacqui turned away from Ron, "Oh I don't know...probably Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione leaned toward Ginny and whispered, "She'll end up in Slytherin,"  
  
causing Ginny to giggle.  
  
The rest of the group ignored them and continued their conversation about the  
  
school as they sped towards their sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione felt her spirits lift considerably when the castle came into view.  
  
Pressing her face against the fogged window she smiled when the train finally stopped,  
  
glad to be home. Her mood fell considerably when they approached the carriages that  
  
would carry them to the great hall. She turned to Ginny who grimaced knowingly. It  
  
was the first time that either one of them were able to see the Thestrals that pulled  
  
them. Hermione couldn't help but wish that she had remained ignorant of their skeletal  
  
form.  
  
Before Ginny could climb into the carriage that Harry, Ron, and Jacqui had  
  
already gotten into, Hermione dragged her over to another.  
  
"We need to talk," she said, sitting down on the plush seat. "Did you see how  
  
close that American hussy was sitting next to your brother?" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly Hermione. I hadn't figured you for the jealous type."  
  
"I'm not jealous...well I am. But with good reason! She's so skinny. And did you  
  
get a look at her figure? Why would she go for Ron? I mean she could get any guy she  
  
wanted, why Ron?" She motioned in emphasis. Ginny slapped her hands down as  
  
Neville and Luna sat down across from them. She pointedly lowered their voices. "And  
  
I mean she's obviously more of his intellectual equal."  
  
"Did you ever think it might be easier to get my brother to notice you if you  
  
stopped insulting him? I know it's your twisted interpretation of sexual tension, but..."  
  
"Ginny!" Both Neville and Luna stopped talking to each other and stared at them.  
  
Hermione just smiled in an apologetic fashion.  
  
"Look, he's known her for a couple of hours. Give it a day and he'll have already  
  
of moved on." Ginny said to calm Hermione down.  
  
"You really think so?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sure. So you might want to try being nice to her, because you're going to  
  
have to deal with her for a while if you want to or not."  
  
"You're right. I know you're right." Hermione replied shaking her head.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Save, Delete, Burn??? What do you think??? I know I have this  
  
crazy rule...which many have called anal...but I want one review before I post the next  
  
chapter. Just one that can't be that hard.  
  
Emaleneangel: Yes it can. Well thank you for reading! And please review!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yes please! And Bai-Bai!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. A New Gryffindor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well I think we did pretty good, Em. Four reviews are awesome for a  
  
first time Harry Potter!  
  
Emaleneangel: I totally agree! This chapter is dedicated to the people at the  
  
SAT. Paragons of idiocy, the effing lot of you.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Oky-docky there...but I do believe you mean the Stupid Ass Test.  
  
Well on with the actual fic which we don't own otherwise we wouldn't be wasting our  
  
time on this site...that I adore mind ya'll.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Survival of the Fittest  
  
Ch. 2- A New Gryffindor  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
HOGWARTS  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As Hermione looked around she realized that she wasn't the only person who  
  
couldn't help but smile upon entering the Great Hall. Candles floated overhead, tiny  
  
stars of flame below the shooting ones that covered the ceiling. Returning students ran  
  
up and hugged old friends, a few of the Hufflepuffs were even crying. First years  
  
chatted with new friends, some obviously nervous about the impending sorting  
  
ceremony. She wondered what terrifying stories this year's bunch had been told.  
  
"Take your seats. Take your seats. First years come up here," guided the  
  
authoritarian voice of Ms. McGonagall. Hermione found her normal seat in the middle  
  
of the Gryffindor table and sat down. For the first time in the six years that she had  
  
attended Hogwarts it was Hagrid who held the infamous hat in his hands. The room  
  
began to quiet as they waited for the hat to introduce itself. The younger students  
  
seemed to calm down considerably at its explanation, although a few of them looked  
  
like they were about to wet themselves when the half-giant gently placed it on their  
  
heads, or for some over their heads. She clapped heartily whenever a house was  
  
pronounced, but her enthusiasm began to waiver soon into the ceremony.  
  
"Morgan, Jacqueline." Her head shot up. She couldn't believe that she had  
  
missed the tall blonde in a line that was consisting of children no taller than five feet.  
  
She turned to Ron who was sitting next to her. From the silent thumbs up that he was  
  
giving Jacqui, he obviously hadn't overlooked her.  
  
The hat had barely been placed on her head when it roared out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
She felt her hands clasp around her silverware. Both Ron and Harry were cheering so  
  
loud and they had jumped out of their seats. It took all of her self control, but she  
  
managed to slap her hands together a few times. Jacqui bounced down the alleyway  
  
between the tables and sat down on the other side of Ron, who wrapped his arms  
  
around her. Hermione suddenly yelped. Something had bit her hands. Turning her  
  
palms over, she realized that the guilty party was not some six legged insect but her  
  
own nails.  
  
"I'm so glad you're with us Jacqui!" Ron shouted as he hugged her even tighter  
  
causing her to giggle.  
  
"This is going to be an amazing year!" Harry agreed.  
  
"Welcome to the house!" Ginny said hugging her as soon as Ron let go of her.  
  
'Why is everyone acting like they have known her forever? It took Ron and Harry  
  
about three months to except me and already they are hugging her.' Hermione thought  
  
to herself watching the scene unfold in front of her.  
  
"Right Hermione? Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Wha...oh yes...yes." Hermione said not knowing what Ginny had just asked  
  
her.  
  
"Then it is settled Hermione and I will have a girl's night with you on the  
  
weekend, Jacqui. This is going to be sooooo fun!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Hermione put on a fake smile, "Yes it will be."  
  
Jacqui looked so happy that she was about to cry, "Oh, I could never thank you  
  
guys enough for making my first day wonderful. I never dreamed of making friends so  
  
fast. How will I ever repay you?" She asked as she started to cry, Hermione started to  
  
feel a little guilty.  
  
"We don't want you to repay us. We'll always be there for you." Ron said.  
  
"Oh thank you!" She cried hugging each of them...including Hermione...to her  
  
dissatisfaction.  
  
The next day Hermione decided that she was going to be nice to Jacqui. The girl  
  
had really done nothing offensive and it wasn't sensible of Hermione to give her the cold  
  
shoulder simply because she was jealous, and Hermione Anne Granger was nothing if  
  
not sensible. So she had decided that she would make an attempt to get to know the  
  
girl who had obviously stole the hearts of her friends. That was until Jacqui raised her  
  
hand in Arithmancy. Well that didn't bother Hermione that much...someone could  
  
answer a question every once in awhile, but it was every question that day. She was  
  
faster than Hermione and every answer was correct. What infuriated Hermione the  
  
most was in potions when Snape gave the Gryffindor 50 points because of her, but also  
  
when he complimented her. Hermione had tried the previous five years and hadn't  
  
even got acknowledgment out of Snape, yet in two minutes Jaqui had.  
  
Hermione leaned over to Ginny, who, because of her background in cooking had  
  
been promoted a year in potions, and whispered, "She is just such a bloody know it all."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, shock written all over her face, "Hermione I don't  
  
believe you!" She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I'm sorry but that's  
  
quite hypocritical. Just because someone answers a few questions, you shouldn't get  
  
defensive."  
  
Hermione swallowed her pride because it was that or loose Ginny as a friend,  
  
"You're right. I was just a little angry. Sorry."  
  
"No harm here, just don't say anything like that in front of Jaqui or Ron for that  
  
matter, now that they are dating." Ginny said.  
  
"What?!?!?! That fast?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger what are you doing talking in my class. 100  
  
points-" Snape started to say.  
  
"Oh Professor Snape it was my fault I asked them about one of the ingredients  
  
and they didn't agree so they were talking it out. I'm sorry I shouldn't have interrupted  
  
the class." Jacqui apologized with a sweet smile.  
  
"It's alright this time, Ms. Morgan. Thank you for stopping me from making a  
  
grave mistake." Snape said going back to the lesson.  
  
"See she isn't that bad." Ginny whispered to Hermione and then turned and  
  
thanked Jacqui who waved it off as nothing.  
  
It seemed that Jacqui was also a prodigy seer, from what Ron and Harry told her  
  
when the five of them sat down to supper later that night.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think it's all a load of bull," snorted Hermione as they talked over  
  
aura reading that they had done earlier.  
  
"I agree," started Jacqui. "If one takes every detail seriously. But I think that  
  
many of tools of Divination, like dreams, can be used as gateways to our unconscious  
  
selves. Thus they help us discover something that we know in our purest form but  
  
haven't yet admitted because of barriers that we or society have erected." Ron was  
  
nodding along appreciatively. Hermione doubted that he knew what every third word  
  
she had said even meant. She did, however, agree. So she nodded and then returned  
  
to eating in silence.  
  
They returned back to their tower. Ginny, Jacqui, and Harry all went up to their  
  
rooms, but Hermione and Ron remained in the common room. He had, as usual, left  
  
one of his holiday assignments to the last minutes, and she had, as usual, agreed to  
  
help him.  
  
"When are you going to learn that everything would be easier if you didn't  
  
procrastinate?"  
  
"Ah, but it's so much more fun this way," he replied, leaning forward. She felt her  
  
pulse quicken as she tried to laugh at the puppy-dog face that he was making. Just as  
  
quickly as the moment had begun, it ended. He turned back to the book that he had  
  
spread over his lap, the Monster Book of Monsters II. "I still don't understand how  
  
Hagrid could assign this much homework. He's supposed to be our friend."  
  
"He's a teacher, Ron. That's why."  
  
"Whatever. Ok, so a hooperfunk is a...?"  
  
"It's a monster that looks like an evergreen. People take it home for Christmas  
  
and when they go down stairs to open their presents it attacks them."  
  
"How do you spell it?"  
  
"H-o-o, oh just give me the pen," she said, snatching it out of his hands.  
  
"Give it back, Hermione."  
  
"And what if I don't?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Then I'll just have to steal it back." And with that he pounced. The struggled for  
  
a couple of seconds before Hermione promptly found herself pinned to the sofa. She  
  
stared up at Ron, who was grinning on top of her. Realizing that in the process of their  
  
wrestling match his legs had accidentally wound up in between hers she had the  
  
decency to blush, a malady that only worsened when she realized how rough his hands  
  
felt against her skin. For a moment she wondered if he realized the compromising  
  
position they were in, but her dreams were effectively dashed when he reclaimed the  
  
quill from her hands and returned to his homework, with a satisfied smirk playing on his  
  
lips. 'Great,' Hermione thought, 'you know it's hopeless when you rank below  
  
homework on his list.'  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I'm finally done and I wouldn't have finished without your  
  
help." Ron grinned as he snapped her out of her reverie and packed up his books, "See  
  
you in the morning!"  
  
"Goodnight!" Hermione waved as she picked up her books and started to ascend  
  
the stairs up to her dormitory.  
  
"I know what you're playing at." A voice said from the shadows, it was soaked in  
  
hatred.  
  
"What are you talking about, Jacqui?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb. Just stay away from him. Do you think your little crush went  
  
unnoticed by me? You better just watch your step, mudblood." Jacqui said turning and  
  
walking back up the steps.  
  
Hermione didn't know why but it didn't seem like simple girl territorialism. She  
  
involuntarily shuddered.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Once more REVIEW!!! I want to know what you think otherwise I will  
  
give up considering this is my first Harry Potter fic...so please REVIEW!!!  
  
Emaleneangel: I hope someone does review because it is pretty sad when she  
  
begs...or pouts...or gets upset...wait she is pretty much pathetic all the time.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Shut up. Thanks for reading! Bai-Bai!  
  
Emaleneangel: Thanks again and please REVIEW!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. About Jacqui

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well her is chappy 3!!! Evil I know...but here it is...  
  
Emaleneangel: We don't own.  
  
Chibi-Kari: To tired to write a decent disclaimer so...on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Survival of the Fittest  
  
Ch.3- About Jacqui  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
OUTSIDE HOGWARTS  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I mean you should have heard her. I wouldn't have been surprised if venom  
  
suddenly spat from her mouth. 'You'd better watch your step, Mudblood," said  
  
Hermione as she and Ginny walked down the pathways outside. The trees were  
  
already beginning to turn combinations of crimson and gold. A light breeze gently  
  
kissed their exposed skin, and the sun remained consistently hidden behind grey  
  
clouds.  
  
"Mm-hmm. And what exactly were you doing just before she said this?" her  
  
friend asked with patronizing sarcasm. Hermione at least had the decency to blush.  
  
"I was helping your brother with his homework."  
  
"So she walked down the stairs, saw you two slaving over a piece of parchment,  
  
and said that?" Her voice revealed that she knew that there was something Hermione  
  
wasn't saying.  
  
"Well... It was Ron's fault. He wouldn't let me borrow his quill, so I stole it, and  
  
well he just wouldn't let it go," she tried to explain, but Ginny just stared at her, not even  
  
bothering to say the obvious. Hermione was being an idiot. If it hadn't been for the fact  
  
that the Weasley glare was being used on her she would have laughed. Ginny looked  
  
remarkably like her mother at that moment.  
  
"She still called me a Mudblood." Hermione protested against the glare.  
  
"I know, and that wasn't nice, but she was probably pissed off. Anyway, since it's  
  
Friday we're having our girls night out. So be nice, promise?" Ginny reasoned with  
  
Hermione.  
  
"Promise," she said as she rethought everything that she did. 'Jacqui's actions  
  
were probably justified...even if only a little.' Hermione concluded.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Eeeeehhhhh!!!" Ginny squealed in excitement at the romance story that was  
  
being read by Jacqui's Wishtring, a small teddy-bear like creature that read whatever  
  
book was placed in its hands.  
  
"That was overly depressing and unrealistic." Hermione said, reflecting.  
  
"I thought it was utterly romantic," Ginny gushed as she shoved yet another  
  
chocolate frog in her mouth, "Even if William Shakespeare was a muggle."  
  
"Actually there were rumors during that time period between both muggles and  
  
wizards, that he might have been a wizard, squib, mudblood, or muggle. Completely  
  
unsubstantiated, mind you. But to think that something this romantic could come from  
  
anyone is amazing. Hermione, it isn't about being realistic, although it is quite  
  
depressing, it shows that people will do anything for love." Jacqui commented.  
  
"True but no one could actually believe in love at first site...or that fast at least."  
  
Hermione said...even though she didn't agree...she knew she loved Ron since the  
  
moment she first set eyes on him, realizing it had been another matter entirely.  
  
"Maybe you don't...but I do." Jacqui smiled dreamily as she said it and then  
  
turned to Ginny, "I've believed since the first moment I saw, Ron."  
  
Ginny giggled, "So how did he ask you out anyway?"  
  
"Well, we were walking down the hallway on the first day...then he pulled me into  
  
an empty classroom. I didn't know what was going to happen. He was all nervous and  
  
passed back and forth between the window and me and then spat out a bunch of  
  
unrecognizable words. I then asked him to repeat himself and then he walked straight  
  
up to me and took my hands in his, looked into my eyes and said, 'Jacqui will you go out  
  
with me?' Of course I said yes and we kissed. Oh it was sooo romantic!" Jacqui  
  
squealed.  
  
"Oh...I didn't know my brother could be so romantic." Ginny said.  
  
"It's not that great," Hermione muttered to herself. "What do you like the most  
  
about Ron?" She asked Jacqui.  
  
"Oh he's sooo cute when he's confused, but it's his stupidity that makes me love  
  
him. Not that he is stupid...but he says the cutest things." Jacqui said giggling and  
  
clasping her hands together, with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Ohhh..." Ginny cried. Then they started a conversation about a fifth year in one  
  
of Ginny's classes that she had a crush on now. "I honestly couldn't think of a person  
  
that I'd rather have dating my brother."  
  
'Wow...I guess I'm not the only one attracted to Ron's stupidity.' Hermione  
  
thought as Jacqui all of a sudden looked over at her and gave her a knowing look, 'It's  
  
almost as if she can read minds.' Hermione thought as the night went on. The subject  
  
however faded quickly from her consciousness as she proceeded to enjoy the rest of  
  
her night with Ginny and Jacqui.  
  
As the Halloween festivities approached, things had still not improved. Not only  
  
that, Hermione was beginning to think that she was going insane. Every time that she  
  
was in a room with Jacqui and one of her friends the girl would be so sweet that  
  
Hermione could swear that she felt a tooth ache coming on. If it weren't for the gut  
  
feeling and the words that the blond had said to her that night in the common room, she  
  
would have sworn that she was imagining the whole thing. That was course until one  
  
day when Hermione got the crazy idea into her head that she could be beautiful.  
  
It all started one day when she overheard Lavender and Parvati talking about  
  
Gryffindor's newest star. "...And her eyes. They always look so big."  
  
"I just don't get it," she had promptly blurted out. Both girls turned around and  
  
looked at her as if she had just sprouted horns. "I mean, I know that she has the perfect  
  
body, but it isn't like any of us are hags, yet Jacqui's the one who receives the  
  
attention."  
  
"It's because she's an artist," answered Parvati, thoughtfully. Hermione almost  
  
scoffed upon seeing the expression on the normally frivolous girl.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Lavender chose to continue for her friend. Not for the first time she wondered  
  
whether the two shared a brain. "An artist. Look, most girls have one thing that makes  
  
them stand out. For me, it's make-up. I know how to do it like nobodies business.  
  
Parvati has great fashion sense, and you have perfect skin. Don't deny that you take  
  
care of it, I've shared a room with you for over five years now. But Jacqui, she's in  
  
charge of all of these aspects and more. That's why she's an artist. She shapes her  
  
body to perfection."  
  
"And she doesn't mind losing the extra sleep that it takes to do it," added Parvati.  
  
"So it's not her, but what she uses?"  
  
"Well if she used blue eye-shadow it wouldn't work. She knows what she's  
  
doing. And there's the confidence factor. She doesn't expect people to say things  
  
about her appearance so they don't." They made it sound so easy, but, knowing those  
  
two, they had spent the entirety of their time at Hogwarts coming up with that theory.  
  
Her doubts over Parvati's and Lavender's mental abilities didn't stop her from  
  
getting up early the next day, however. She got out the make-up case and bustier that  
  
her mother had packed away in her trunks, wishing, against all odds, that her daughter  
  
would follow in her footsteps. Hermione had always possessed some kind of mutual  
  
embarrassment with her mother over their different priorities. Her mother was a fashion  
  
queen, stiletto heels and a copy of Vogue no more than an arm's length away.  
  
She painted her face like she did her homework, meticulously. She used a  
  
charmed iron to straighten her hair so that the gingered brown mass fell delicately past  
  
her shoulders and framed her face. She even wore a skirt that reached a few inches up  
  
and over her knees. She smiled at the mirror as she added a final touch of lipstick,  
  
remembering that the whole thing could go to rot if she didn't have the confidence to  
  
back it up.  
  
Even though she had risen an hour before everyone else she was late arriving  
  
for breakfast. Her friends were already situated at their table. For a second no one  
  
seemed to notice anything was amiss when she sat down next to them. Then they  
  
suddenly stopped talking and turned to her.  
  
"Um, 'Mione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?" she replied, a smile creeping up on to her lips. He was staring at  
  
her, his mouth open.  
  
"You look weird." Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as her stomach  
  
bottomed out. Both Ginny and Jacqui elbowed the red-headed idiot. "I mean different."  
  
Ginny continued to glare at him. "Nice. NICE."  
  
"Don't be a prat Ron. But I must admit Hermione that I prefer your usual hair.  
  
The largess of it helps even out the other more predominant features of your face." For  
  
a few seconds Hermione just opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out if the girl  
  
had just said what she thought she had. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up  
  
from the table and proceeded to stalk out of the room. Harry, however, followed her to  
  
the door.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" he panted.  
  
"What is it?" she spat, turning around to face him.  
  
"I know we aren't related by blood, but you think of me as a brother, right?"  
  
"Yes," she answered warily, wondering where the conversation was going.  
  
"Then would you go and change if I asked you to."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I thought not," he sighed turned around. Hermione stepped out through the  
  
doorway.  
  
"Is Granger upset?" drawled a voice to her side.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy. I am really not in the mood," she said, taking her time to  
  
annunciate every single syllable.  
  
"Upset that someone else has finally noticed the Weasel."  
  
"I said, stuff it ferret." She stepped closer to the pale snake.  
  
"Honestly, I'm rather relieved that someone has realized my cousin for the  
  
manipulative bitch she is."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Or didn't the Gryffindor princess tell you that she was related to the Malfoys.  
  
True, most wizarding families are in one way or another, but she spent the summer with  
  
us. Momma thought she was an absolute darling, but she made my life a living hell.  
  
She took some perverse pleasure in doing things and then getting me in trouble. It was  
  
three months of absolute hell."  
  
"May I ask what the point of this conversation is?"  
  
"The point is that you want Weasley," she opened her mouth to interrupt him but  
  
he continued, regardless. "There's not point denying it although why you would want  
  
him is a completely different question. You two have been in Slytherin betting books  
  
since second year. I actually lost twenty galleons when you didn't come to school  
  
knocked up, this year."  
  
"Once again I'm waiting for a point."  
  
"I want to get even with my cousin, and I can think of no better way of getting  
  
even with her than getting her boyfriend to dump her."  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?" scowled Hermione, more upset that  
  
Draco had succeeded where she had failed than anything else.  
  
"Make him jealous," his lips twitched into an utterly devious smile.  
  
"You know that you're evil," she replied, her face straight.  
  
"Did I ever say that I wasn't? In fact I remember saying that I was, repeatedly."  
  
"Just making sure you know. You do make a rather tempting offer."  
  
"Then perhaps we should go and discuss it more?"  
  
"Perhaps," she responded, arching her eyebrows and placing her arm in his,  
  
walking down the corridor to discuss their plans.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was it...we need feedback...  
  
Emaleneangel: Thank you for reading.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yeah...and Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Emaleneangel: Please REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Draco and Hermione

> &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Sorry...but this chappy is gunna be SUPER funny!!! Or at
> 
> least we thought it was...  
  
Emaleneangel: No...it was...I have a story out about Harry Potter
> 
> right now...so check it out!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yeah she just put it out and in like 2 hours it had 8
> 
> reviews...and I haven't even reviewed yet.  
  
Emaleneangel: We don't own...  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yup...sorry this is soooooo short too...well on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Survival of the Fittest  
  
Ch. 4-Draco and Hermione  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN EMPTY CLASSROOM  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco and Hermione knelt together in a corner of an empty
> 
> classroom talking about their plan.  
  
Hermione spoke softly. "But no one is really going to believe that
> 
> we're going out."  
  
Draco smirked, "They won't unless we make them see it. That
> 
> means bringing out all the props, Mudblood."  
  
"It also means you can't use your affectionate little nickname for
> 
> me." Hermione smiled in triumph as she sat back on her feet and
> 
> crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh so what should I call you...maybe Pooky?" Draco smiled
> 
> thinking of how she was going to react.  
  
"If that's what you want, Muffin." Hermione smiled, knowing what he
> 
> was trying to do. Draco's smile faltered.  
  
"We need to come out with a bang." Draco said changing the
> 
> subject.  
  
"How do you suggest doing that? Leprechauns and multi-colored
> 
> donkeys?" Hermione asked.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Draco said, "Like this." Then he leaned
> 
> forward and caught her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her
> 
> and after a hesitant second she returned the gesture. She had easily
> 
> caught on to his idea...get caught by a teacher.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and...Ms. Granger?!?!" Ms. McGonagall exclaimed,
> 
> "We're going to have to see the Headmaster right now! And please Mr.
> 
> Malfoy get OFF OF HER!!!"  
  
Ms. McGonagall kept staring behind her at the couple as they
> 
> walked to the Great Hall. The whole way Draco and Hermione where
> 
> kissing and snuggling as Ms. McGonagall sent acidic glares at them.  
  
As Ms. McGonagall opened the doors, Draco leaned over and
> 
> whispered, "Let's stand apart so no one knows until we get up there."  
  
"Fine with me, Muffin." Hermione giggled as Draco made a face.  
  
All three of them walked to the front of the Great Hall toward the
> 
> teachers' table. All eyes turned on them, especially those of the
> 
> Gryffindors and the Slytherines. Harry's face was turning as red as Ron's
> 
> hair. 'Obviously they think that I've finally hexed him,'  
  
she thought, laughing inside of her head. Everyone was asking
> 
> themselves why Draco and Hermione were in trouble together. As soon
> 
> as they stepped in front of the student body and Ms. McGonagall turned
> 
> around. Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck as he wrapped
> 
> his around her back. Then they shared a passionate kiss in front  
  
of everyone. Eyes about popped out of sockets as some cheered,
> 
> booed, or sat their shocked.  
  
Ms. McGonagall turned at the sound and then shouted, "WHAT DID I
> 
> SAY ABOUT GETTING OFF OF HER, MR. MALFOY?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked as if they were going to kill. Ginny was
> 
> choking and Jacqui was looking like she was forming a plan in her head.
> 
> Hagrid was in complete shock and Snape had obviously forgotten that
> 
> he was about to take a drink because the contents of his goblet were
> 
> now emptying themselves on his lap.  
  
Calmly Dumbledore stood up and motioned for everyone to calm
> 
> down, "Mr. Malfoy...Ms. Granger...could I have a private talk with you
> 
> two?" He said as he started to walk out of the Great Hall with them
> 
> following behind while holding hands. Once again the noise exploded.  
  
Hushed whispers followed them out of the Great Hall and all the way
> 
> to Dumbledore's office. Even the paintings were talking as they passed.
> 
> With Dumbledore's head turned to them as he led them to his office,
> 
> Hermione finally let her emotions catch up to her. Although the look on
> 
> Ron's face had been worth it she couldn't believe what she had just
> 
> done. Although she had seen McGonagall's face turn a variety of colors
> 
> over the years none of those red and indigo shades had been in
> 
> response to something that she had done (at least when she hadn't been
> 
> trying to save the world from evil). As for Draco...although it wasn't the
> 
> worst kiss she had ever received it definitely wasn't something she
> 
> would like to go around repeating. And Dumbledore...how would she
> 
> ever be able to look the headmaster in the eyes again?  
  
Finally they reached the familiar golden doors. "Mountain Dew,"
> 
> said the old man in a monotone voice. Draco turned and stared at her
> 
> quizzically.  
  
"A muggle drink?" she whispered in response. His face didn't
> 
> change.  
  
"Take a seat," said Dumbledore, offering two plush chairs with his
> 
> hand. For a second it was silent then, "Lemon Drop?"  
  
"Erm, no," replied Hermione.  
  
"Very well. You both know that it is against the rules to snog in empty  
  
classrooms." It was more of a statement than a question but Hermione
> 
> nodded, ashamed, anyway. "Especially you Mr. Malfoy, after all of the
> 
> detentions Professor Moody gave you and Ms. Parkinson in your fourth
> 
> year." At that Hermione smiled. At least Draco finally looked
> 
> embarrassed.  
  
"Now," said the Headmaster reaching into his drawer. Hermione
> 
> had to physically restrain herself from placing her face into her hands or
> 
> summoning a hole with her wand to crawl up and die in. It had seemed
> 
> like a good idea at the time but she really didn't want to deal with one of
> 
> Dumbledore's lectures. How ashamed he must be of her. "Believe it or
> 
> not I remember what it was like to be a teenager and thus I know
> 
> that you two aren't going to listen to a word I say about abstinence."
> 
> 'What?' "This," he said pulling out a foil package is a condom."
> 
> Hermione felt herself turning several shades of crimson as he removed
> 
> the wrapping. "And it's put on like this." He demonstrated by unrolling the
> 
> lubricated rubber onto his wand. Then with a swish the condom was
> 
> gone.  
  
"You can find these at any store and if I'm not mistaken Mr. Zabini
> 
> has a very profitable business selling them around school. Oh and if you
> 
> find this contraception too uncomfortable Madame Pomfrey can perform
> 
> a charm with parental permission. That is all." Malfoy and Hermione
> 
> slowly rose up from their chairs and walked out of the room, stealing a
> 
> few puzzled glances of their eccentric headmaster. As the doors closed
> 
> behind them Draco turned to her.  
  
"At least we aren't in trouble."  
  
"Um... yeah," she replied, still looking for her elusive hole.  
  
"I'm going to go," he said pointing down the hallway. She couldn't
> 
> have agreed more with his need to escape. This was just too damn
> 
> awkward.  
  
"Yeah." She signaled in the other direction then turned and fought
> 
> the urge to run.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: &cracking up& hahahahahahahahaha...  
  
Emaleneangel: &looks at Chibi-Kari strangely& It's funny just not
> 
> THAT funny...oh well thank you for reading bai-bai and please
> 
> REVIEW!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. The Meeting

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Sorry for the long wait everyone...you see Em and I live  
  
across the country from each other and I was visiting her when we started  
  
this...so it will take longer to update...sorry and sorry this is so short. Blame it on  
  
summer school...cause I have 3 tests and a 9 page paper to complete.  
  
Emaleneangel: We don't own. And I'm being attacked by spiders so this  
  
is going to take a long time on my side too...but we will try and get them up as  
  
soon as possible. On with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Survival of the Fittest  
  
The Next Chapter...what is it 5?-The Meeting  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
Sorry, I haven't written in a while. I've just been so busy with classes, but  
  
I guess that you already knew that. McGonagall is teaching us disillusionment  
  
charms and potions has become a twenty-four hour thing (a lot of the  
  
concoctions we're working on require twenty-four hour stirring.) Ron, Harry, and  
  
Ginny are fine. Crookshanks misses you. Anyway, I'm writing because I was  
  
wondering if you could owl me the make-up that you gave me for my birthday  
  
(You know the stuff I've never used). Thanks in advance.  
  
Love Always,  
Hermione  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
END OF FLASHBACK-HERMIONE LYING ON HER BED  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
And thus the worst day of her life had begun. First, she had actually worn  
  
the makeup and straightened her hair. Then of course Jacqui made that stupid  
  
comment about her teeth, which no one seemed to notice. No one liked her new  
  
look. Finally, Draco...now that was the worst mistake of her life. She had  
  
actually made out with him...in front of the whole school. But by far the worst  
  
thing was Dumbledore's 'little speech.'  
  
"Tap tap tap..." Came at her bedroom window. She looked over to see a  
  
brown owl tapping at her window. She slowly opened it and the owl flew in and  
  
landed on her table with her abandoned school work. Hermione looked at its leg  
  
and sure enough there was a little note attached. She opened it...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
THE LETTER  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dear Mudblood...I mean Hermione,  
  
Sorry, about the 'little speech' Dumbledore gave us...I swear I had never  
  
gotten that before. It must have embarrassed you...of course it didn't affect me  
  
at all...with all the girls I've done before. But that isn't the point...meet me at  
  
Ravenclaw's entrance after curfew. We are going to come up with a plan that will  
  
show my bit...I mean beautiful cousin, who is in charge. We may not normally be  
  
on the same side...and we aren't quite doing this for the same reasons. Like for  
  
you it is Ron...which is beyond me. And for me it is to get rid of that good for  
  
nothing two timing little who...but we both know what she is already...just come.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
END OF LETTER  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione waited until their curfew and then slowly crept down the stairs.  
  
She felt really guilty about having stolen Harry's invisibility cape, but she figured  
  
after all she had gone through with him, he owed her.  
  
To her surprise the common room wasn't empty. Although she couldn't  
  
see who sat in the chair shadows flickered against the wall and little smacking  
  
noises could be heard. 'Oh great,' she thought, rolling her eyes. 'Just what I  
  
need, two love sick teenagers. At least they won't notice me.' Carefully she tip-  
  
toed around the edge of the room.  
  
When she finally reached the doors, she turned around to see the couple,  
  
knowing, even then, that she probably shouldn't. Wrapped together on the couch  
  
were Jacqui and Ron, almost every piece of their bodies entwined. Hermione felt  
  
her hands clench as she prevented her repressed emotion from escaping from  
  
her lips in a sob. For a moment she just stood there watching them, hating the  
  
world for the fact that tears were sliding down her face from her clenched eyes.  
  
Then without warning, Jacqui's eyes shot open. Although she didn't stop  
  
playing tonsil hockey she looked directly where Hermione was standing.  
  
Hermione felt her breath quicken, and decided to make her escape into the  
  
hallway before the blonde could say anything.  
  
As the painting slid closed she slammed her back against the wall, "She  
  
couldn't have seen me...I mean I was invisible...she she?"  
  
Hermione whispered to herself. She then, pulled herself together and walked  
  
toward the Ravenclaw common room's entrance, still trying to convince herself  
  
that Jacqui couldn't have seen her. As she rounded the final corner, she saw  
  
Draco with leaning against the wall with his eyes half closed. Hermione giggled  
  
because she thought that he was kind of cute when he wasn't talking and being  
  
annoying or for that matter being himself. She quickly clamped her hand over  
  
her mouth when she realized she had giggled. The sound of her laughter had  
  
caused Draco to jump a foot and look around in bewilderment.  
  
"Could you look any stupider?" Hermione said as she lifted the hood off of  
  
her head, revealing her form.  
  
"I don't know, Muffin, you seem to bring out the stupidest parts of me."  
  
Draco said trying to act cool.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Hermione said as he led her away from the  
  
entrance.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that is that...I hope you enjoyed it and review...well...Em  
  
give me a call or I'll call u next weekend.  
  
Emaleneangel: Review and thank you!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. Truth About Jacqui

**Chibi-Kari**: Sorry it took so long, but my disk got ruined and I lost this chapter so

I had to re-type it! I hope you all enjoy this one chapter! And I'm so sorry I thought I had

posted it earlier!

**Emaleneange**l: Thank you all for your patience during hurricane season and

hopefully it will end soon so that the chapters can be put up at a more regular time!

**Chibi-Kari**: We don't own and I think there are probably obvious reasons!

**Emaleneangel**: What does that mean?

**Chibi-Kari**: Nothing...on with the fic...

**

* * *

Survival of the Fittest**

**Chapter 6-Truth About Jacqui

* * *

**

The plan was perfect or at least that is what Hermione and Draco thought. They

would keep their little charade going and make Jacqui and Ron as jealous as possible.

That night, they planned out every step and shared their experiences with Jacqui.

"I swear Malfoy, she must read minds. She always knows what I'm going to say.

Tonight...when I was sneaking down to meet you, I stopped because I heard sounds.

When I looked I saw the two of them entwined on the couch. I was invisible, and yet

she opened her eyes and I could have sworn she looked right at me!" Hermione said,

"It just gives me the chills."

They had snuck into the Slytherin wing and into Draco's room. Now they were

sitting on his bed talking and planning. If anyone had come in they would have thought

the two possessed with the wicked laughter that escaped their lips and the mischievous

looks plastered on their faces.

"I know exactly what you mean! She has these ways of knowing what someone

is planning when it comes to her." Suddenly his features darkened as he spoke in a

softer voice, "If I tell you something...will you promise not to say anything to anyone."

Hermione was slightly confused at his change in persona but none the less

heartily agreed.

"Well this is just a rumor in our family. So it might not be true...well my aunt,

Jacqui's mother, well it is said that she was well devoted to You Know Who. And well,

my uncle said that Jacqui is his child. I mean I'm sure that it isn't true at all! But it

would explain a lot."

Hermione sat shocked at what he had just told her. She stared directly into

Draco's eyes to search for any lies but could find any, "You believe it?"

"Yes." He said looking down at the floor, "It's just something she said to me. It

just made me believe everything I heard. My mother of course never believed me or

would even listen."

"I could see why. But now that you say something...maybe...just maybe. If it's

true, we will have to act fast to expose her. Is there a way that we could find out for

sure?" She asked turning back to him quickly.

"Actually, I can get in contact with my Uncle. He told me so he might have

proof!" Draco exclaimed as he ran over to his desk and scribbled on a piece of paper

and then attached it to the leg of his owl.

"Now for finishing our plan." Hermione said evilly as Draco sat down across from

her again.

"I love it when you talk evil to me, baby." Draco said as he smiled at her,

"Everything has to go down without a hitch...down to every word and every smile. But

we have to be careful because I'm pretty sure that Jacqui is cooking up something."

Hermione looked over at the clock, "Only five minutes to breakfast. Time to put

Plan Jealousy into action!"

"I completely agree." Draco said as he stood up and reached out his hand for

Hermione to take, which she did quickly as they walked out of the room.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well that was chapter 6! Sorry it took so long but the next will be up

soon...I hope!

**Emaleneangel**: You sure take a long time.

**Chibi-Kari**: **Looks Over **You didn't help at all!

**Emaleneangel**: **Smiles Evilly **Review and Bai-Bai!


	7. Truth Revealed

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Sorry it took so long, but I decided to end it because I have too

much school work.

**Emaleneange**l: Thank you all for your patience.

**Chibi-Kari**: We don't own and I think there are probably obvious reasons!

**Emaleneangel**: What does that mean?

**Chibi-Kari**: Nothing...on with the fic...

**

* * *

Survival of the Fittest**

**Chapter 7-Truth Revealed

* * *

**

**Hermione's Room

* * *

**

Hermione and Draco had been working the jealousy factor, only to find it have a

small if evident at all effect. Hermione was starting to loose hope. She fell back on to

her bed, trying to decide where they went wrong. The plan was just too perfect.

Just then her doors flew open, revealing a de-shelved and out of breathe Draco,

leaning against the door frame. By the panicked look on his face, she could tell it wasn't

good.

"What's wrong?" She ask jumping off her bed.

Draco made his way toward her waving the piece of paper madly in the air, "I just

received word from my Uncle!" He said as he handed the paper to her.

Scannning the page, Hermione's eyes went wide, "You mean...No this can't be

true...Ron."

"Yes, she's using Ron to get pregnant. A little screwed up. She has to have a

baby so that she can bring You Know Who back into it's body. It's like having your

father." He said as he shuddered.

"Why did it have to be Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well he had to be full blooded and well to annoy you I guess." Draco said

shrugging, "But no matter how much I hate Ron...and I do...we have to stop this!"

"How? I mean they aren't listening, let alone talking to me. Oh if only we could

convince someone from Ron's family. He'd have to listen then. Man, we need a good

plan." Hermione said shaking her head, and letting her brown hair cover her saddened

eyes.

"How about someones." Draco said smirking.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking in his eyes.

"The two masterminds. The best planers. Ron's brothers. George and Fred."

Draco said breaking his plan into short parts.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes sparkled, "They love this kind of stuff and I mean they

can't leave their brother can they?"

**

* * *

About an Hour Later- Hermione's Room

* * *

**

"You say **What?**" Fred exclaimed looking over the document, lying in his hands.

"Your brother is in danger. Along with all of us." Draco answered glaring at the

boy.

"But Jacqui just seems so nice." George said looking at his hands.

"It's always the quiet ones." Hermione said causing the three boys to crack up.

When questioned they just shook their heads.

"If it's true then we have to hit her where it hurts." Fred said.

"Huh? I don't follow." Hermione said.

"I do. We're gunna beat her at her own game. She will tell him herself." George

smirked.

"I don't follow." Draco said this time.

"Hermione you said that she always hinted to you. Well get her to tell you about

it and we'll get Ron there." Fred said.

"Oh I understand now." Hermione said.

"The more time we waste the worse it will be for everyone. Let's do this now!"

Draco said getting up.

**

* * *

Later-The Common Room

* * *

**

The common room was empty except for Hermione and Jacqui. How they got

alone. Well that was easy. Ginny was with Jacqui talking, when Hermione came in and

told her that her brothers wanted to speak with her. Now Jacqui and Hermione sat,

glaring at each other.

"I know all about you Jacqui." Hermione said getting up and walking toward the

fireplace grinning menacingly.

"Do you now. Enlighten me." Jacqui said stepping in front of the girl.

"Where should I start then? How about you're the daughter of You Know Who

Let's see there's also that you need to have a baby by a full blooded wizard to bring him

back. Now putting two plus two together, I'd say that boy would be Ron." Hermione

said as the girl's face fell with each additional piece of information.

Suddenly she smirked, "So you know. It's not like you can do anything about it.

He's not going to believe you. And even if he did it doesn't matter. The deed is done."

She said letting one hand fall to her stomach. Hermione gasped at the sudden remark.

"You're saying **What?**" Came the voice of Ron as he walked in with a shocked

Harry and Ginny. Following them was Draco and Snape.

Her eyes went wide for a minute and then her laughter filled the room, "Well now

you know. It's not like I need you any more."

Hermione's anger flared at the look on her face. In a moment she picked up her

wand and waved it at the girl, her mouth forming words she had never heard of. In a

sudden flash of light the blonde girl was gone.

Her eyes went wide, "What did I do?"

Snape walked over to her wide-eyed, "I have no idea. I think she might be gone.

I have no idea. That isn't a real spell, the only thing I can think of is that you're

emotions created a spell strong enough to destroy her."

Draco walked over to the stunned girl and shook her gently. They locked eyes

as they started laughing. A mixture of emotions that released themselves in a single fit

of laughter.

Ron looked down at the ground, "How could I have been so stupid?" He asked

himself.

"She tricked you, just like she tricked all of us. Just forget about her." Ginny

said.

"I don't even have feelings for her. I don't understand why I liked her." He said

looking confused.

"My cousin could do that to people. I think it was a power or something." Draco

said shrugging, "You know just because I helped all of you doesn't mean that we're

friends. We're not."

Ron walked toward the two, "You're a good guy Draco. No matter how much that

hurts me to admit, take care of Hermione."

"We aren't dating." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"Oh." He said walking away.

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and walked towards him, "She likes you Ron!

Ah how dense can you get? She wants to date you! Why do you think we are always

around **you**? Trying to get **you** jealous? **Geeze!**" Draco said walking past him and out

of the room.

"What? You like me? I thought I annoyed you?" Ron said as his eyes got big.

"But that's what made me like you." Hermione said blushing, why not just come

clean since Draco spilled the beans.

"Do you...ah...want to get something to eat?" Ron asked blushing.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah." The group left as Ron and Hermione grabbed hands,

'I just hope that this is the end of Jacqui.' Hermione thought as they left the room for

Snape to investigate with the rest of the teachers.

**

* * *

The End

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well that was the end! Sorry it took so long but now it's over!

**Emaleneangel**: You sure take a long time.

**Chibi-Kari**: **Looks Over **You didn't help at all!

**Emaleneangel**: **Smiles Evilly **Review and Bai-Bai!

* * *


End file.
